Thoughts and Memories
by Obsessivebookworm14
Summary: Ginny finds Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them while the trio is off on the Horcrux hunt.


**A/N: This idea has been in my head for a couple of years now and I just wanted to get it out so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. Any quote/characters that you recognize belong to her.**

Ginny stood in the doorway, gazing at the room before her. The ghoul wasn't here anymore; any time that it wasn't needed it went back into the attic. There were always more moans echoing around the house when that happened.

Ginny couldn't blame him. It would suck being up there alone all the time. Heck, she wasn't coping very well and only the trio was gone. She sighed, thinking about her favorite brother, only sister, and…him.

Desperate for a distraction, she looked to see what they had left behind. It was surprisingly clean, it had probably never been clean before this. It was dusty of course, with no one willing to go in it, but bare nonetheless. Before, there had been clothes, books, and junk everywhere…but now nothing. Before the war, there had been life.

Glancing around one last time, she was about to leave when a book caught her eye. It was lying in a corner, obviously forgotten in the trio's rush to pack. She picked it up and blew the thick layer of dust off it. She was surprised to see that it was a copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'.

Puzzled as to why the book hadn't been thrown away (for none of the trio had taken care of magical creatures after 5th year), she opened the cover. Her breath caught strangely in her throat as she read the familiar handwriting:

_This book is property of Harry Potter._

_Shared by Ron Weasley because his fell apart._

_Why don't you buy a new one then?_

_Write on your own book Hermione._

_You bought all those dungbombs on Saturday; you could have gotten a new book instead._

_Dungbombs rule!_

The book slipped out of Ginny's hands and on to the floor as she began to cry.

She looked up only when a voice spoke from the doorway.

"Ginny, are you alright?" She looked up at Remus Lupin, her former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- and her favorite by far. He and his wife Dora were helping the Weasleys get ready to go back to Hogwarts.

Ginny made an effort to compose herself. "I think so." she replied. "It's just I found this and-" she gave up one words and handed the book to Remus. She watched his face as he read the first page and she knew that he felt the same way she did. He attempted to smile at her as he handed the book back. Ginny noticed though, that he seemed reluctant to let it go.

"Are you sure you should read this?" he asked quietly. "It will probably hurt a lot, reading about their thoughts before the war."

She looked at him sharply. "How do you know that this was written before the war?" she questioned.

His smile was a touch bitter. "Because once the war began they threw themselves into the fight. The three of them are determined to fight and they no longer waste their energy on jokes and trivial matters. They had to grow up fast.

Ginny could see his point. Once Voldemort had returned, the trio had become more subdued. They had never pulled pranks or told jokes (that had been Fred and George's job) but they had always had this subtle quirky edge to their personalities. Seeing that part of them had become a rare treat lately. The only time she had seen it from any of them lately was when she and Harry walked on the grounds or when Ron and Hermione bickered about trivial matters. All other times they were serious and grim. It seemed that their thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only: kill Voldemort and end his reign of terror.

She looked at her former professor and could tell that he had been thinking similar thoughts, drowning in memories.

"Be that as it may." She said finally. "But I still want to read it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Even if it's painful?"

She looked up and said "Yes. Even if it hurts I want the reminder that it wasn't always this was and it _won't_ always be this way. I want to remember what we're fighting for." she said fiercely.

Remus nodded. "So be it." he said and left her in Ron's room, gazing at the book.

Ginny was as good as her word and that was why, months later at the final battle, there was a small book in her robe pocket.

**A/N: That didn't exactly go where I thought it would but I'm pleased with it. Please review, no flames please!**


End file.
